Honmei
by GossipChii
Summary: Después de los sucesos con Alphamon, Taichi se siente confundido. Ha estado conviviendo mucho con Meiko, pero Sora no abandona sus pensamientos. TAIORA. [Reto de Manosfrias para la actividad de San Valentín del topic Taiora Foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines del lucro.

.

* * *

 **Honmei**

—¿Ya sabes a quién le darás chocolate? —Meiko Mochizuki escuchó a sus compañeras de clase hablar. El catorce de febrero se acercaba y era lo único de lo que se hablaba en la escuela.

En Japón era tradición que se regalaran tres tipos diferentes de chocolate. Uno obligatorio, conocido como el _giri-choko_ para conocidos, compañeros de clase, entre otros. El siguiente era el _tomo-choko_ , que se daba a amigos cercanos. Ese es el que Meiko tenía más presente, para regalar a Meicoomon. El último era el que realmente importaba para sus compañeras de clase, el valioso _honmei-choko_.

Este último es especial debido a que se regala a quien más se ama, en cuestión de pareja. Puede ser tu novio, tu esposo o alguien de quien se está enamorado. Los ojos de Meiko se posicionaron en Taichi Yagami. Desde que Meiko había llegado a Tokio su vida se había puesto inmersa en aventuras que jamás llegó a imaginar, conoció a personas geniales con las que tenía algo en común, los Digimon. Todos habían sido muy amables con ella, salían constantemente y la habían incluido en su pequeño pero especial grupo. Meiko se sentía feliz.

—¿Tú, Meiko? ¿A quién le darás _honmei_? —Ahí estaba la pregunta de nuevo. Sora, quien se sentaba en diagonal a ella, puso atención a la conversación. Taichi se había levantado al baño, aprovechando el pequeño descanso entre clase y clase.

—E-En realidad no lo sé —titubeó. La verdad era que si lo sabía. A pesar de que todos los elegidos habían sido muy amables con ella y Meiko jamás se había sentido más aceptada en su vida, había uno que era especial. Taichi vivía en el mismo complejo departamental que ella, y después de la batalla con Alphamon la acompañaba siempre a clase. Meiko no sabía si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, quería pensar que sí.

—¿Y tú, Sora? —Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par. Sora había sido de lo más linda con Meiko, siempre se preocupaba por ella y había sido la primera en acoplarla al grupo. Sin embargo, Meiko notaba lo cercanos que eran Sora y Taichi y en verdad no podía evitar sentir algo de celos, solo un toque de envidia.

—No daré _honmei_ —admitió. Sora parecía sincera, Meiko no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La chica de cabellos oscuros podía parecer callada, pero era muy observadora. Sabía que Taichi tenía problemas respecto a los Digimon y a los daños que éstos habían causado, también sabía que por ello se había distanciado de Sora.

—¿De qué hablan? —Ninguna de las tres chicas notó el momento en que Taichi había regresado del baño, justo a tiempo para clase.

—Nada en particular —contestó Sora—. Chocolates y esas cosas.

—Oh. —Taichi tomó asiento detrás de Sora, como era costumbre. Meiko no pudo evitar notar como los castaños y brillantes ojos de Taichi se apagaban. Quiso saber por qué, no le gustaba verlo triste.

Las clases terminaron y Sora se había apresurado a salir de clase antes que los demás. Ese día tenía partido de tenis y tenía que ir a arreglarse para el partido. Meiko guardó sus pertenencias en su mochila y miró a Taichi. Normalmente el castaño era el primero en salir, siempre tenía cosas que hacer. Era de lo más activo.

—¿Irás al partido de Sora? —preguntó tímida, ella siempre era así.

—No lo sé, no creo —contestó tajante—. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Nishijima.

—¿Cómo que no irás al partido de Sora? —La voz chillante de Mimi interrumpió la plática. Estaba parada con una ceja arqueada bajo el marco de la puerta de su salón.

—Ya escuchaste. —Taichi se encogió de hombros y tomó su mochila—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Sora se sentirá defraudada —prosiguió Mimi, intentando detenerlo en la puerta.

—Le podrás decir que me perdoné. —Taichi continuó con su paso, dejando a Mimi y Meiko solas en el salón de la última. Ambas suspiraron.

—No sé qué le pasa últimamente, antes no se perdía los partidos de Sora ni aunque jugara su equipo favorito de fútbol. —Meiko alcanzó a Mimi y ambas se pusieron en marcha a la cancha de tenis.

—Creí que había sido la única en notarlo —contestó Meiko—. Parece que se han distanciado.

—Primero eran Yamato y Taichi, ahora Sora también —ambas tomaron asiento en la primera fila de las gradas, junto a Koushiro, que ya estaba ahí.

—Siento que es mi culpa —admitió Meiko, escondiendo su rostro tras un mechón de cabello.

—No es tu culpa. Deja de culparte, por favor. —Mimi colocó su mano en el hombro de Meiko. Desde los acontecimientos contra Alphamon, Mimi había sido quien más cercana se había vuelto con la compañera de Meicoomon. Ambas disfrutaban ponerse trajes de porristas y animar en los partidos de Taichi, a pesar de no estar en el equipo oficial de porristas de la preparatoria.

El partido de tenis comenzó y Taichi miraba desde detrás de las gradas. Se sentía mal por no estar sentado con sus amigos, pero le dolía demasiado estar así con Sora. Era verdad que se molestó con ella por apoyar a Yamato y no a él tras los acontecimientos de Alphamon, ella también creía que debían pelear a pesar de los daños colaterales que causaban a la ciudad. En realidad, la mayoría creía que debían pelear. Pero a él no le importaba la mayoría, a él le importaba Sora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Yamato apareció detrás de él y Taichi dio un respingo, no lo esperaba. El rubio y él no estaban precisamente en buenos términos, Taichi supondría que Yamato estaba sentado junto a los demás.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —contraatacó, ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

—No seas idiota, debes sentarte con los demás —continuó Ishida, Taichi rodó los ojos.

—No puedo hacer eso, Sora está molesta conmigo —admitió, pateando una pequeña piedra en el suelo.

—Y lo estará más si no te ve ahí. —Yamato movió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hacia los demás. Taichi odiaba que el rubio tuviera razón, chasqueó la lengua y lo siguió, sentándose a un costado de Meiko.

—Viniste. —La de lentes estaba sorprendida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Claro que vine. —Taichi sonrió, más no la miró. Sora estaba dando un gran partido, era excelente en todo lo que se proponía.

El partido concluyó y todos habían quedado en ir por un helado a Palette Town para festejar el triunfo de la pelirroja, todos excepto Taichi. El castaño sintió que ya había cumplido al estar en la tribuna, no tenía ánimos de helado. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento, se topó con muchos puestos vendiendo chocolates. Claro, si San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pensó en Meiko, la de cabellos oscuros se había vuelto cercana a él desde el incidente. Mimi le había dicho que quizá le daría _honmei_ , él no sabía que pensar. Si bien le había tomado aprecio a Mochizuki, no podía evitar pensar en Sora. Siempre había querido que ella le diera chocolate, toda su vida. Y era tonto al pensar en eso, pues absolutamente todos los años, desde que eran amigos, ella le regalaba un chocolate. Pero jamás le había dado un _honmei_.

—Taichi, espera por favor. —La dulzona voz de Meiko de escuchó metros atrás, Taichi paró en seco para esperarla. Vivían, después de todo, en los mismos complejos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La respiración de Meiko era entrecortada, se notaba que había llegado corriendo a con él—. Deberías estar con los demás.

—No puedo tomar helado —admitió—. Estoy enferma. —Era verdad, Meiko estornudaba seguido. Taichi no se había percatado de eso, hasta que un día Takeru le preguntó si había ido al médico.

—Entonces, ¿vas a tu casa? —ambos se pusieron en marcha, era una noche fresca.

—Meicoomon está esperando por mí —sonrió, Taichi desvió su mirada—. No quiero que se preocupe.

—No creo que lo haga. —Ambos llegaron a los complejos departamentales, para encontrar a Sora en la entrada del complejo de Taichi. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo había llegado antes que ellos. Taichi se paró en seco.

—¿Pasa algo? —Meiko no había reparado en la presencia de Sora hasta que siguió la mirada de Yagami con la suya—. Oh. Debes ir —animó. La pelirroja miraba su reloj, después las estrellas. No se había percatado de las personas observándola.

—No sé si deba —los ojos de Taichi resplandecían, Meiko sintió un peso en su corazón, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo lo que los elegidos habían hecho por ella.

—Creo que quieres ir —tocó su hombro, a Taichi le sorprendió. Meiko no solía ser de las personas que gustaran de tener contacto físico—. Está bien, en serio —Taichi le sonrió y se puso en camino a la pelirroja.

—Hola —saludó el castaño, Sora se sorprendió—. Espero no estuvieras esperando a Hikari y verme sea una decepción.

—Mochizuki… —Sora miró a la aludida pasar frente a ellos, se sintió culpable.

—Está bien, ella me dijo que estaba bien. —Taichi reparó en las manos de Sora, un chocolate perfectamente envuelto se encontraba ahí. Quizá estaba confundido, quizá ella solo le quería pedir un consejo para dárselo a alguien más. No pudo evitar sentir calor en su pecho—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿Esto dices? —Las mejillas de Sora se pintaron color carmín. Taichi pensó que se veía despampanante bajo la luz de la luna—. Sé que San Valentín no es hasta mañana… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar—. Y sé que hemos estado distanciados. Consideré mejor no dártelo, pero entonces te vi en el partido y, bueno… Si quieres lo puedes rechazar. —Sus ojos color fuego encendían el ambiente, lo encendían a él.

—Estás loca si llegaste a creer que haría algo así. —Taichi sintió que podría llorar de la felicidad, claro que no lo hizo. Se acercó a Sora y movió un mechón de su corta cabellera detrás de su oreja.

—¿Entonces? —Sora miró hacia arriba, hacia él. Su corazón latía con fuerza—. ¿Estamos bien?

—Mejor que nunca. —Las manos de Sora temblaban. Taichi besó con ternura su frente—. Mejor que nunca —repitió.

* * *

 **Notas**

¡Hola! ¡Feliz San Valentín! Bueno, este fue un reto para **Manosfrias** , del Topic Taiora en el Proyecto 1-8. No sé si cumplí con tus expectativas, pero espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado :D

Ha sido mi primera vez escribiendo a Meiko y, honestamente, me ha gustado. Creo que es un personaje que si se trabaja bien, tiene mucho potencial.

A los demás lectores, espero que también a ustedes les haya gustado. Si es así, dejen un **review** que no puedo vivir sin ellos.

Por cierto, lamento el pésimo título, se aceptan sugerencias.

¡Saludos!


End file.
